


Told in Texts

by et_cetera55



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-16
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et_cetera55/pseuds/et_cetera55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in response to <a href="http://cynic-fic.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://cynic-fic.livejournal.com/"><b>cynic_fic</b></a>'s prompt: <i>Sherlock!fandom seems to love the texting fics/fics that use texting for plot advancement. So, let's have a texting fic with Mycroft/Lestrade.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Told in Texts  
 **Author:** et_cetera55  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Lestrade/Mycroft  
 **Warning:** None  
 **Word count:** ~1700  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing – we owe this incarnation of ACD’s stories to the wonderful Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat

**A/N:** Beta’d by the _amazing_ [](http://ginbitch.livejournal.com/profile)[**ginbitch**](http://ginbitch.livejournal.com/) \- thank you so much!

  
**Message Received: 10/06/09 15:04**  
I had hoped that after a period of quiet  
reflection on what was said at our  
meeting yesterday you would have come  
round to my way of thinking.  
I am disappointed.

MH

 

  


**Message Received: 10/06/09 15:07**  
I told you yesterday.  
The police do not consult private  
detectives.

GL

 

**Message Received: 10/06/09 15:09**  
I believe he prefers the term  
‘consulting detective’.  
He would be useful.

MH

 

  


**Message Received: 10/06/09 15:10**  
Not interested.

GL

* * *

 

  


**Message Received: 12/06/09 18:53**  
You win. I called him.

GL

 

**Message Received: 12/06/09 18:54**  
I know.

MH

* * *

 **Message Received: 07/08/09 11:23**  
My brother is bored. Please remedy.

MH

 

  


**Message Received: 07/08/09 11:26**  
I am not a bloody nursemaid.

GL  


 

**Message Received: 07/08/09 11:28**  
True. But when my brother gets bored…  
well let’s just say it tends to have unpleasant  
repercussions on those around him.

MH

 

  


**Message Received: 07/08/09 11:26**  
Fine.

 

* * *

 **Message Received: 05/09/09 20:37**  
I have a case I need you to look into.  
I have sent the car.

MH

 

  


**Message Received: 05/09/09 20:38**  
Don’t you have any other tame  
policemen to bother?

GL  


 

**Message Received: 05/09/09 20:39**  
Sadly none of them come close to your league.

MH

* * *

 

**Message Received: 06/09/09 19:15**  
Whilst last night was unexpected,  
it does not follow that it was unwelcome.  
If you look out of the window you will see  
the car waiting for you. It is your decision…

MH

* * *

 **Message Received: 07/09/09 09:10**  
I do so hope that the exertions of last night  
are not proving too detrimental to your  
work this morning.

MH

 

  


**Message Received: 07/09/09 09:12**  
I’m fine.

GL 

 

**Message Received: 07/09/09 09:13**  
Of course. I am sure that the  
odd socks are a deliberate fashion  
statement.

MH

 

  


**Message Received: 07/09/09 09:14**  
Go away.

* * *

 

  


**Message Received: 20/09/09 00:13**  
You might as well tell the driver  
of the car that has just pulled in to  
go home.  
The fact that it is past midnight and  
I am still in the office should have  
given you a clue that I am a little busy  
right now.

GL

 

**Message Received: 20/09/09 00:14**  
And after I came all this way.  
Are you sure you don’t want the  
coffee and sandwiches?

MH

 

  


**Message Received: 20/09/09 00:15**  
Real coffee?

GL  


 

**Message Received: 20/09/09 00:16**  
Freshly ground from the finest beans today.

MH

 

  


**Message Received: 20/09/09 00:17**  
Ok. But I don’t have time for anything else.

GL

 

**Message Received: 20/09/09 00:18**  
I assure you, I had nothing else planned.  
Please tell your desk sergeant to let me in.  
I could pull rank I know, but I do not wish  
to make your evening any more difficult  
than it already is.

MH

* * *

 

  


**Message Received: 20/09/09 04:42**  
Thank you.

GL 

* * *

  


**Message Received: 04/10/09 10:19**  
Where is Sherlock?

GL

 

**Message Received: 04/10/09 10:20**  
Am I my brother’s keeper?

MH

 

  


**Message Received: 04/10/09 10:21**  


...

 

 

 

 

**Message Received: 04/10/09 10:22**  
I believe he and Dr Watson are in Derbyshire.

MH

 

  


**Message Received: 04/10/09 10:23**  
Any chance of getting him back? I need his help.

GL

 

**Message Received: 04/10/09 10:47**  
It was the father. The evidence you need is  
in his second garage.

MH

 

  


**Message Received: 04/10/09 10:49**  
He doesn’t have a second garage.

GL

**Message Received: 04/10/09 10:50**  
He does.

MH

 

* * *

 

  


**Message Received: 05/10/09 12:29**  
Ok. So you were right. How did  
you know he had a second garage?  
Stalking my suspects as well as me  
is possibly overdoing it a little.

GL

 

**Message Received: 05/10/09 12:31**  
You would not approve of my methods,  
I fear.  
And I do not stalk you. I merely…  
admire from a distance.

MH

* * *

 

**Message Received: 31/10/09 17:36**  
I am afraid our rendez-vous will have  
to be delayed for a few days.

MH

 

  


**Message Received: 31/10/09 17:38**  
The trip to the eastern European country  
that had to remain nameless for reasons of  
national security not go well?

GL

 

**Message Received: 31/10/09 17:39**  
We encountered a mixed reception.  
The negotiations were received well.  
Unfortunately I was not.

MH

 

  


**Message Received: 31/10/09 17:40**  
What happened? In English, not  
code please.

GL

 

**Message Received: 31/10/09 17:41**  
I do not text in code.

MH

 

  


**Message Received: 31/10/09 17:42**  
Civil servant speak is nothing  
but code.  
Stop avoiding the question.

GL

 

**Message Received: 31/10/09 17:43**  
To my chagrin I found out that  
one of my employees was not as  
loyal as I had thought.

MH

 

  


**Message Received: 31/10/09 17:44**  
In ENGLISH

 

 

 

 **Message Received: 31/10/09 17:45**  
It is just a few minor scratches.  
Nothing that some rest will not heal.  
Do not worry.

MH

 

  


**Message Received: 31/10/09 17:46**  
Send the car.

GL

 

**Message Received: 31/10/09 17:47**  
I fear I am unfit for company at the  
present.

MH

 

  


**Message Received: 31/10/09 17:48**  
I’m not company.  
Send the car.  


 

**Message Received: 31/10/09 17:49**  
Oh very well.

 


	2. Told in Texts

 

  


**Message Received: 03/11/09 08:34**  
If you don’t get back into bed  
right now I shall turn the car  
around and come straight back.

GL  


**Message Received: 03/11/09 08:35**  
You cannot afford to miss another  
day of work merely because I am  
slightly bruised, and I resent the  
implication that I will disobey your  
orders the moment your back is turned.

MH

  


**Message Received: 03/11/09 08:36**  
Are you out of bed?

GL  


 

  


**Message Received: 03/11/09 08:47**  
My point is proved. And for the record,  
2 fractured ribs and a broken arm does  
not count as slightly bruised.  
Now GO BACK TO BED.

GL  


 

**Message Received: 03/11/09 08:48**  
Fine.

MH

* * *

 **Message Received: 23/11/09 14:21**  
How is the Jones case going?

MH

  


**Message Received: 23/11/09 14:23**  
Nearly wrapped up – why?  
Do you know something we don’t?

GL  


 

**Message Received: 23/11/09 14:24**  
Not at all. I was merely being polite.

MH

 

  


**Message Received: 23/11/09 14:26**  
You were making small talk?  
From Uzbekistan?

GL  


 

**Message Received: 23/11/09 14:27**  
When modern technology permits,  
why not make the most of it?

MH

 

  


**Message Received: 23/11/09 14:28**  
Weather is a bit miserable here today…

GL  


 

**Message Received: 23/11/09 14:29**  
Yes, yes. Very droll.  
MH

 

  


**Message Received: 23/11/09 14:30**  
The forecast this morning said to  
expect rain this afternoon…

GL  


 

**Message Received: 23/11/09 14:31**  
Fine. I admit it. I texted  
because I miss you.

MH

 

  


**Message Received: 23/11/09 14:32**  
Thank you.  
I miss you too.

GL  


* * *

  


**Message Received: 24/11/09 08:00**  
Four days.

GL  


 

**Message Received: 24/11/09 08:01**  
Three.

MH

 

  


**Message Received: 24/11/09 08:02**  
Three?

GL  


 

**Message Received: 24/11/09 08:03**  
I had the conference moved  
forwards.

MH

 

  


**Message Received: 24/11/09 08:04**  
I owe you. In fact you may  
find a nice surprise waiting for  
you on your return…

GL  


 

**Message Received: 24/11/09 08:05**  
The President’s aide owes me  
a favour - I believe I can make  
it 2 days.

MH

 

* * *

  
 **Message Received: 26/11/09 18:06**  
We have landed. My luggage  
is currently somewhere on the  
runway (I trust) – I shall have  
it sent on. I need hardly tell you  
security will not be an issue.  
Expect me in 20 minutes.

MH

 

  


**Message Received: 26/11/09 18:07**  
Oh I’m waiting…

GL  


 


	3. Told in Texts

 

**Message Sent: 16/12/09 16:17**  
I have sent the car.

MH

 

 

  


**Message Sent: 16/12/09 16:18**  
But you’re in Prague.

GL

 

 

**Message Sent: 16/12/09 16:19**  
I’ve made arrangements.  
Your flight leaves in one hour.

MH

 

 

  


**Message Sent: 16/12/09 16:20**  
Sorry. Can’t come right  
now. Busy.

GL

 

 

**Message Sent: 16/12/09 16:21**  
I think you should. I’m  
sure a simple phone call  
and your CO would give  
you the night off.

MH

 

 

  


**Message Sent: 16/12/09 16:22**  
Even if he did I wouldn’t  
come. Sorry. This case  
is important.

GL

 

 

**Message Sent: 16/12/09 16:23**  
Please.

MH

 

 

  


**Message Sent: 16/12/09 16:24**  
What do you know?

GL

 

 

**Message Sent: 16/12/09 16:25**  
I just need to see you.

MH

 

 

  


**Message Sent: 16/12/09 16:26**  
You asked nicely…  
What do you know?

GL

 

 

**Message Sent: 16/12/09 16:27**  
No specifics. Only rumours  
at the present. But I would  
rather you stayed in the office  
regardless.

MH

 

* * *

 

 

  


**Message Sent: 16/12/09 18:04**  
My team are going in.  
I am going with them.

GL

 

 

**Message Sent: 16/12/09 18:05**  
Please don’t.

MH

 

 

  


**Message Sent: 16/12/09 18:06**  
I have to.

GL

 

 

**Message Sent: 16/12/09 18:07**  
Please.

MH

 

 

  


**Message Sent: 16/12/09 18:08**  
I’m going.  
I’ll be careful.

GL

 

* * *

 

**Message Sent: 16/12/09 19:51**  
Are you there?

MH

 

 

**Message Sent: 16/12/09 19:55**  
The tracer on your phone has  
stopped working. Where are you?  
Are you ok?

MH

 

 

**Message Sent: 16/12/09 19:59**  
Ok I will concede that possibly I  
should not have put a tracer on  
your phone without telling you  
but be angry later.  
Are you ok?

MH

 

 

**Message Sent: 16/12/09 20:02**  
If you are busy a blank text  
or dropped call would do.

MH

 

 

**Message Sent: 16/12/09 20:04**  
Please reply.

MH

 

 

 

**Message Sent: 16/12/09 20:10**  
If you have found this phone  
please ring this number. There  
is a 5 figure reward for recovery.

 

* * *

 

  


**Message Sent: 16/12/09 20:47**  
This is Sgt Donovan.  
DI badly hurt. Asking for  
Mycroft. If this is you get to  
Barts asap.

 

 

**Message Sent: 16/12/09 20:48**  
Flight lands in 1hr.  
I will be there.

 


	4. Told in Texts

**Message Sent: 17/12/09 01:14**  
Lestrade is in hospital. Barts. Can  
you bring his pyjamas, underwear etc?  
Please?  
You will find the key for his flat under  
a large stone to the left of the front door.

M

 

 

 

  
  


 

**Message Sent: 17/12/09 01:15**

I know where key is.

 

S

 

 

 

**Message Sent: 17/12/09 01:16**

I don’t know what etc. is

S

 

 

 

**Message Sent: 17/12/09 01:17**  
Washbag, toothbrush, anything he  
might require when he wakes up.  
I truly am grateful.

M

 

 

 

 

**Message Sent: 17/12/09 01:18**

When he wakes up?

S

 

 

 

**Message Sent: 17/12/09 01:19**  
He is undergoing surgery for his injuries.  
The nurses keep telling me not to lose hope.

M

 

* * *

 

  
  


**Message Sent: 18/12/09 09:01**

Passing Ls flat. Need anything else?

S

 

 

 

**Message Sent: 18/12/09 09:02**  
No.  
Thank you for bringing the items last night.  
And for staying.

M

* * *

 

 

**Message Sent: 20/12/09 10:15**

You haven’t been home yet.

S

* * *

 

 

**Message Sent: 21/12/09 09:37**

At least tell me you have been

eating and sleeping.

Mummy is worried

S

 

 

 

**Message Sent: 21/12/09 09:40**  
I’m not leaving him. He will  
wake up soon.  
I will be there.

M

 

* * *

 

**Message Sent: 22/12/09 23:57**  
He is awake.  
Still not leaving.

M

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Message Sent: 25/12/09 08:33**

Mummy says I should wish you

a Happy Christmas.

I told her I couldn’t possibly see

how you could have one in there.

She said to text anyway.

S

 

**Message Sent: 25/12/09 08:42**  
Happy Christmas little brother.  
As much as I cherish our Christmas  
dinners together I am remarkably  
content here.  
Lestrade sends his best wishes.

M

 

 


	5. Told in Texts

  


**Message Sent: 03/01/10 10:15**  
The nurse is refusing to let me  
even leave my room. Apparently  
under your orders…

GL

 

 

**Message Sent: 03/01/10 10:16**  
I persuaded the doctors to release  
you early into my care under the  
strict conditions that you rest.  
So rest.

MH

 

 

  


**Message Sent: 03/01/10 10:17**  
Staring at the ceiling all day  
is not exactly riveting.

GL

 

 

**Message Sent: 03/01/10 10:18**  
I have plenty of books you could  
read.

MH

 

 

  


**Message Sent: 03/01/10 10:19**  
I suspected as much but I am  
apparently not even allowed to  
leave the room to choose one.  
She is quite intimidating.

GL

 

 

 

**Message Sent: 03/01/10 10:27**  
She is isn’t she.  
It seems that even my authority is  
not enough to let you go to the  
library. She is bringing my ebook  
reader in to you. If what you want  
is not on there, just download it. It  
is fairly self-explanatory.

MH

 

 

  


**Message Sent: 03/01/10 10:29**  
Thank you.

GL

* * *

**Message Sent: 20/01/10 09:03**  
I trust you are not over-exerting  
yourself.

MH

 

 

  


**Message Sent: 20/01/10 09:04**  
No chance. I have a mountain  
of paperwork and so am chained  
to my desk.  
I’m fine. Don’t worry.

GL

 

 

 

**Message Sent: 20/01/10 09:05**  
But I do.

MH

 

 

  


**Message Sent: 20/01/10 09:06**  
I know.  
Thanks.

GL

 

 

* * *

 **Message Sent: 22/01/10 16:36**  
Would you dine with me tonight?

MH

 

 

  


**Message Sent: 22/01/10 16:37**  
What is going on? Why are you  
asking? Normally a car just arrives.

GL

 

 

**Message Sent: 22/01/10 16:38**  
I was given to understand that  
asking is more polite.  
Will you join me?

MH

 

 

 

  


**Message Sent: 22/01/10 16:39**  
I look forward to it.

GL

 

 

* * *

 

  


**Message Sent: 23/01/10 18:10**  
When you asked me to move my  
stuff into your flat I had assumed  
that I would be doing the moving  
myself. Why when I get home from  
work do I find my flat empty?

GL

 

 

**Message Sent: 23/01/10 18:11**  
You are still under doctor’s orders – no  
heavy lifting. I ensured that you would  
have no need to.

MH

 

 

 

**Message Sent: 23/01/10 18:14**  
I apologise if I went too far.  
I am trying.

MH

 

 

  


**Message Sent: 23/01/10 18:15**  
I know. It’s ok.  
I expect to find a coffee waiting  
when I get to yours though.

GL

 

 

 

**Message Sent: 23/01/10 18:16**  
The beans are grinding as I text.  
I fear it will have to be black.  
And it’s ‘ours’ now.

MH

 

 

  


**Message Sent: 23/01/10 18:18**  
I’ll stop off at Tescos on my  
way.

GL

 

 

  


**Message Sent: 23/01/10 18:57**  
I’ve got the milk.  
I’m coming home.

GL


End file.
